In response to RFA-DK-09-504 we present a plan for future activities of the Coordinating Center for the Beta Cell Biology Consortium (BCBC). This consortium, which was initially launched in September 2001 then renewed in 2005, brings a team-oriented approach to studies necessary to learn how to regenerate or replace pancreatic beta cells that are either destroyed or damaged by Type 1 or Type 2 diabetes. The Coordinating Center plays a vital role in the consortium by 1) organizing investigator meetings and retreats, 2) maintaining the BCBC website and reagent databases, 3) overseeing BCBC core facilities, 4) providing advanced bio/informatics applications, 5) managing special funding programs, 6) providing various types of administrative support, and 7) facilitating interactions with other NIH-sponsored Centers and Consortia. During the next cycle of the BCBC the Coordinating Center will 1) continue to perform many ongoing operations, 2) adapt to changes in the scientific focus and new participants, and 3) improve the website in a way to facilitate team science and sharing of unpublished knowledge and reagents. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: Type 1 and Type 2 diabetes cause significant morbidity and mortality and thus have an adverse economic impact. Both diseases are characterized by the destruction or dysfunction of insulin-secreting pancreatic beta cells. This application will coordinate activities among a team of scientists in order to develop new, cell-based replacement therapies that hold promise for achieving better glucose control than is currently possible.